Ghost Train
by Supergamermaster
Summary: Sabin and some others die, and they're sent to the Ghost Train. Watch them as they fight ghosts, broken toilets, and a short tempered train loader.


The train loader was bored. It was the hour no one died. If he was mortal, he would commit homicide in a heartbeat. But there he was, in pale white skeletal bones, a white cloth draping him, working on the Ghost Train.

"Two hours before departure …" came a ghostly wail from the front of the train. The train loader sighed, two more hours. Then, four men came. One, was a slim, tall man with black hair; an overly muscular man with dirty blonde hair; a strange man that seemed much uncivilized, enough put; and a somewhat rugged man that looked to be in a gang.

He started with the first man. "Name?" he asked.

"Cyan's my name …" the black haired one said.

"Let's see …" the train loader said, looking at his list.

_Deaths on December, 5__th_

_Cyan_

_Death: Suicide_

"You're Cyan?" the train loader asked amazed. "The same one that saved the world?"

"You don't see any other Cyans on the list, do you?"

"Well actually …" The train loader pointed to six other Cyans on the list. "Why'd you commit suicide?"

"I had nothing better to do …"

"But what abou-"

"Just let me get inside the freaking train!"

"Fine, fine, you're clear. Next." The overly muscular guy approached. "Name?" he asked.

"Sabin."

_Sabin_

_Death: heart attack_

"That explains in…" the train loader muttered, staring at his body. "Do you take steroids?" he asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Um, um, maybe, I m-mean, n-n-nope." Sabin stuttered.

"Well, whatever. You're in. Next person!" he said, and the wild guy came over here. "What's your name, son?"

"Me not your son!" the wild boy cried.

"No, your name!"

"Oh." he said, his eyes in different directions. "Hmm. I forgot. Let me think …"

"NEXT!" he cried in frustration. The royal toe head approached. "Name?"

"Edgar, Prince of Figaro." he said in a grand voice.

_Edgar_

_Death: drug abuse_

"You took DRUGS!?" he cried.

"Wrong guy …" he muttered. "I died by – erm, a different way …"

_Edgar_

_Death: talked smart ass to a six hundred pound thug_

"Oh … I see."

Edgar mimicked, moving his hand as if a mouth.

"Wait, I'll be damned. Prince of Figaro are you?"

"Well, you already ARE damned if you're on this train …" he said matter of factly.

"Shut up. Just get in the stupid train. Figured it out yet guy?"

"Nope." the ruthless, wild man said. He then thought for a moment and took off his pants, and then underwear. The train loader closed his eyes. The wild person stared at the back of his underwear."

"R-r-r-r-r-re-re-re-return t-t-to G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-Gao-Gah-Gau! I name is Gau!" he cried triumphantly.

_Gau_

_Death: jumped off a cliff into trench of pointy rocks_

"Ok …" said the train loader. He tried to stop Gau as he tried to jump off another cliff.

"You're immortal …" he murmured.

"Im-mortal?" he said real slowly.

"GET IN THE BEEP TRAIN!"

"What does beep mean?" Gau asked with curiosity.

The train loader picked Gau up, and threw him into the train.

The group head to the back of the train. "So, how'd you guys get in? asked a poor soul with a huge wound on his head, several Band-Aids plastered all over his body, a black eye, a crooked nose, and a huge cut on his cheek. "I got into a car crash by a drunk driver …" he said glumly.

"Oh, I talked smart a- I mean, this guy just decided to beat me up." said Edgar cheerfully.

Gau was struggling with the first word. "S-o?"

Sabin stopped fidgeting with his steroids long enough to say, "I got a heart attack. It was sudden and unexpected … I have no idea how it happened!" he said, still injecting.

"Suicide," Cyan said honestly.

By then, the wounded person was gone. "Let's head to the back of the train!" said Sabin cheerfully.

They head right to the next train, where there were various ghouls. "Um, I don't feel too good …" said Edgar. He then screamed (extremely high pitched) and ran off. "They're SCARY!"

"It's a screw …"

"NOT THAT YOU IDIOT! I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT HUGE GHOST WITH A SCYTHE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"Oh … well, I'm dead anyways. I'm immortal, you can't kill me!"

The huge ghost killed Sabin.


End file.
